Across the 2nd Fanon Dimension
Author's notes: This is not meant to offend anypony. If you are offended, stop reading. The first dimension Phineas and Ferb have not ''forgotten their 2D counterparts in this fic, and somehow they have each other's emails. This whole fic kills the fourth wall, so things may not make sense. Roll with it. Prologue: Breaking the Fourth Wall The 2nd dimension Phineas and Ferb were bored. The Heinz Doofenshmirtz in their dimension had long ago been defeated by their first dimension counterparts, and now they had nothing to do. The solution? The Internet. The surfed the web for quite a while, searched DeviantArt and found a terribly-written Phineas and Ferb fan fiction called The Hearer. After that, they became bored again and decided to Google their own names. One of the first things that popped up was something called the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. That seemed interesting enough, so they clicked on it. They had no idea how different the site was from the original one in the first dimension. Chapter One: Random Topic Blogging "Hey Ferb, let's make an account!" Ferb nodded, and Phineas clicked on the button that read Sign Up and together the two created an account with the username "PnFbros". They were immediatly sent to the site's Recent Activity, where they saw that most of the activity was users commenting on a blog called "Random Topic Blogging!". "Let's check this out," Phineas said, clicking on the link. Reading the blog, they were shocked at how . . .negative the whole thing was. ''It's SOOOOO DUMB when you're going to blogs about 1 topic and accidentally getting on another topic and forgetting what the real topic was about. So this blog is here to just fill the need of blogging about something random, and I made it because I'm just AWESOME like that. And if 1 topic dies, we just start another 1! I shall start (because I'm AWESOME)! *snickers* "shall"..what kind of losers say that right? I love how every Disney Channel activity thing only has the un-animated (whatever you wanna call them) shows involved! Don't you?? Examples: Friends For Change (love how they don't they just add them in there, or the stars besides Mitchel Musso, LOL I said his name Nan, I know you hate him!!!), that montage on the New Year Star Showdown with the epic self-confidence stuff and a bunch of pics from all the other shows ('you don't know what I'm talkin' about LOL), and the New Year Star Showdown itself! The only award Phineas and Ferb got was "Best Phineas and Ferb episode" AND THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT! It was nominated for other stuff, but Wizards of Waverly Place won them, thank goodness. I'm so in lov'e with that show! It SO deserves to win an Emmy for Best Kids Programming! The only time I was angry during that New Year Star Showdown was the second round of "Sound Off" with the Phineas and Ferb songs, and the "Quick Draw" for being mentioned for their dumb loser inventions. Disney Channel is getting even better in this year if Wizards beats Phineas and Ferb in everything... ---- Since I'm super-awesome and the best admin ever, I won't let any other admin jerks delete this. But don't you dare ask me any stupid questions, because I can always delete it. 'Rainbow Dash sucks!' Logbook Contribs 16:16,7/16/2011 '' Phineas felt hesitant to read the comments after he read the blog, but he scrolled down nonetheless. He could heard Ferb gasp a little bit as he read what the users of the wiki were saying. They noticed several users in particual. There was: #FossilsDaDaDa: A girl always ready with a narcisstic comment, replying to other user's comments by saying something along the lines of, "I seriously don't give a crud about how your day went." and "You suck." #PersonLoathingAllPeople: Fossil's accomplice, usually responding to her vain comments with "Yeah!" and "Preach it, sister!" Phineas noticed that she mentioned several times how much she loathes vampires, but ironically enjoys Twilight. #AgentGoldfish: The main admin and a cruel dictator, permabanning users for not replying to his comments or just if he felt like it. #Cupcakey: An user always responding with short comments, usually consisting of only one word, like "LOL" or "Sucker." #StacyHater: A boy that dispises Stacy Hirano to an extreme level. Frequently rebels against AgentGoldfish for permabanning his friend for life, TotalDramaSux, who got banned when he ignored Goldy's comment on how suckish his life was. #IsabellaHater: A girl very sensitive to users "LOL"ing, always afraid they are laughing at her. Known for vandalizing pages that include Isabella, who she loathes, also to an extreme level. #Nan the cowdog-hater: Usually the subject of Fossil's bullying, extremely boy-crazy, loud, and also rude. #Tarah: Nan's sister, a quiet, shy, sensitive girl that Fossil also bullies often. #Kuzlalala: Described as one of the "slowest" members on the wiki, sometimes attempts to bully users along with Fossils. Despises nachos. #MovieReviews98: Always the first user to scare away new wikians by snapping at them and critizing their work. #Tpfhater5196: An user obsessed with creating Mary Sue characters, claiming she hates everyone and everything. #Lotta potato sald: Described as a troll, loves vandalizing pages along with IsabellaHater, responds to comments often with "TROLOLOLOL" Phineas didn't like these people one bit, but something deep down in his optomistic heart, he wanted to help change these users into the kind, sensitive people they might have the potential to be. He looked up from the computer and saw his stepbrother already in bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost two A.M., so he jumped into his bed. He didn't sleep much that night, he kept thinking of how he could possibly change these rude bullies on this Fanon. Chapter Two: A Plan Phineas woke up early the next morning and jumped on the computer. He went straight to the Random Topic Blogging and posted a comment: "Um, hi, my name is Phineas and my stepbro Ferb is here too. :) It's kinda weird, but we're the real Phineas and Ferb (or the 2D ones as I've been told) I can't wait to get to know you guys!!" In the next half hour, two people had replied. The first comment was by FadhilPF, one of the admins, saying "I think I just blocked them." Phineas double-checked to make sure he was logged in on his account, and not banned, and sighed with relief. The second comment was by IsabellaHater, who said "As if we WANT to get to know you." Phineas bit his lip and hit the Reply button. "I want to get to know you, because this wiki needs help and I'm the guy to save it! :D" He wanted to sound cheerful, but somehow it came out sounding like he wanted to take over the wiki. Sure enough, as the day progressed his comment gained more and more replies. Someone called P&ISUCKS replied: "Your cheerfulness is annoying. Almost as annoying as your annoying sister." Phineas scratched his head. How did he know Candace? Then Tpfhater replied: "Go away and never come back!" Phineas took a deep breath and tried not to explode. These people were, in a word, annoying, There were more comments: *AgentGoldfish: "We don't like two people using one account around here. PERMABAN!" *IsabellaHater: "What, are you gonna take over the whole wiki or something? Become an admin? You can't MAKE me stop making comments like this. You're just a newbie anyway. And quit being so happy! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME AREN'T YOU?!" *Cupcakey: "Lolno." *And the strangest of all, Raging Blast: "Welocme, PnFbros. Welcome to the wiki! Enjoy your stay." Phineas slammed his head on the desk, something else he'd learned from the interent. These people needed his optimism and kindness! "FERB!" Phineas said loudly. "I know what we're doing today!" Ferb looked up from his book, ''The Odyssey (a gift from his first-dimension couterpart). "We're gonna save the Phineas and Ferb Fanon!" Phineas exclaimed. This was a great idea. Chapter Three: Ideas, And a Portal This was a ''stupid ''idea. Phineas had posted comments, left messages on talk pages, and even interrupted chats, but nothing worked. The users always replied with something along the lines of "You guys are losers" and certainly didn't listen to anything they said. Phineas was just about ready to give up, when he had an idea. He lived in the second dimension, didn't he? And so did all these users. What were their first-dimension counterparts like? Phineas guessed that they were the opposites of what they were here. A plan started to form in his mind. This could actually work. The first thing Phineas did was email his 2D counterpart. The two Phineas's had exchanged emails before returning to their own dimensions, and he was extremely glad now that they did. Who knew it would save a wiki? After he sent the email, all he could possibly do now was wait. The first-dimension Phin replied ten minutes later, including several emoticons and LOL's. A few minutes after Phineas recieved the email, a shimmering, green portal opened up right in the bedroom. Ferb sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Phineas then noticed it was after midnight and glanced apoligetically at his stepbrother. "See ya in the morning, Ferb!" He shouted and jumped into the portal. He landed on his feet at the other side, which was, surpisingly, his friend's dimension. Phineas had expected to and in the third dimension and be forced to jump through dimensions until he reached the first one. He turned and saw his counterpart standing next to a huge machine. "Hey Phin!" The 1D Phineas grinned. "I saved you the trouble of going through all the other dimensions by making you go counter-clockwise. It wasn't easy . . ." Phineas stared at the huge machine and noticed that all the lights in the Flynn-Fletcher house were off. "So what are you here for?" 1D Phin asked. "I just need you computer," the Phineas from the 2nd dimension said, running into the house. "Uh, let me turn the electiricty back on first!" The other Phineas called. Chapter Four: The real Fanon After 1D Phineas got the electricity on, 2D Phin jumped on the computer and quickly Googled "Phineas and Ferb Fanon". He found the site, hit the Log In button, and found that his account didn't exist in this dimension. He made another account and went straight to Random Topic Blogging. He noticed that the people here were considerably nicer, posting happy updates about their lives. There were occasional "my life sucks" comments, but other than that, the users were kind to each other. Why were their counterparts so different? Phineas decided to ask a user if they knew anything about their counterparts. He picked a random user, FossilsDaDaDa, and clicked on her talk page, leaving a message: "Hi, this is the 2nd dimesion Phineas Flynn. I was in your dimension and noticed how different the users are on this Fanon compared to the Fanon in my dimension. I was wondering if you knew anything about your counterpart? -Phineas" An hour or so later Fossy replied: "Hey, Phineas! And yes, all of us here know about the users on the 2D Fanon. It's a long story." That was all she said. Impatiently, Phineas replied: "Tell me, please!" A reply appeared afterwards: "It's all part of Goldy's scheme to save you and Ferb from this fanbase. I'll ask him if I can tell you." This made Phineas about 20% more confused. Protect him from the fanbase? What was that supposed to mean? Fossy replies again a few hours later: "I can tell you. Your first dimension counterpart found this Fanon a while back and it was a disaster. Hr found put about all the OC's shipped with him and Ferb, the crazy shippings, but worst of all, he found out that Perry was an agent. We got the amnesia inator (long story, don't ask) and wiped his mind, but we can't let anyone else on your show see this Fanon again. We thought you and other people in your dimension might find it, so we opened up a portal (another long story) and took over the 2D Fanon. We all pretended to be rude and trolls to scare you off. So that's why our 'counterparts' are so different, it's because we created them ourselves. And that's why we need you to get off this Fanon right away. It's for your own good." Phineas was in shock. He had seen enough bronies see how crazy fanvases could get, so he understood why they would want to keep him away. He had come to several conclusions about the "real" PnF Fanon users, mainly that they were crazy and came up with insane, yet brilliant schemes. He didn't know whether to be impressed with his fans or terrified of them. And wait, what had Fossy said about Perry? That was the last thought Phineas remembered thinking before everything went black. Epilogue Phineas woke up in his own dimension with a throbbing headache. What had happened the night before? He couldn't remember a thing. As the day proceeded, Phineas and Ferb grew bored. Finally, Phineas thought of an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to surf the Internet!" The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:2nd Dimension Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:2nd Dimension